The present invention is directed to a multifunctional exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an exercise apparatus that includes a base and a heavy tether with a plurality of engagements that engage the base to form multiple configurations.
Presently, there is a significant emphasis on resistance training, weight training, and cardio training for the purposes of developing muscle tone, improving strength, improving balance, and overall fitness. Currently, these results are achieved through independent exercises using a variety of resistance bands, free weights, spring and pulley devices, and a variety of isometric exercises.
In many instances these exercise devices are cumbersome and large or some devices require a series of pulleys and cables to provide variable resistance and not readily portable. In many instances the exercises target and train discrete muscle groups requiring many exercises to train the human body as a whole, increasing time spent exercising and often neglecting other regions of the body. Accordingly, there is a need for a readily transportable exercise apparatus that can be configured in multiple configurations and used to engage multiple muscle groups at once.